


if you're wondering if i want you to (i want you to, so make a move)

by lesbianjeongyeon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camp AU, F/F, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianjeongyeon/pseuds/lesbianjeongyeon
Summary: the moon was shinging on the lake at nightyour slayer t-shirt fit the scene just rightthrough smeared mascara i looked into your eyes, and saw the light----the unnecessary lgbt+ camp au, tbh.





	if you're wondering if i want you to (i want you to, so make a move)

**Author's Note:**

> clearly another au i'm starting. not gonna lie at this point, i can't tell if i'm making a full-fledged chapter fic or related oneshots all within this au/time period.

Alex Danvers regrets coming out.

No, she doesn’t regret coming out because unlike every expectation she had, she wasn’t kicked out, her mother doesn’t hate her now, and she to her own surprise seems to be on better terms with her mother than she was before, she even heard her mother say she was proud of her.

No, she regrets coming out because her mother had taken it too well.

The asking about any girls at school she might have been interested was fine.

Asking about Vicky, and having her break down about that incident had been emotional and unfortunate. Supportive but unfortunate.

But all of that paled in comparison to her current situation.

No, the reason she really regrets coming out is because now her mother has another focus, now her mother doesn’t worry about why Alex hasn’t gone on dates like her friends had, or why she went to homecoming alone (it was with Kara, but apparently that doesn’t help). 

No, she worries about Alex’s lack of friends.

She remembers the argument before her current predicament quite well.

“I have friends, Mom!”   
“Kara has friends, and you share those friends. But you don’t have any close friends.”

“Lucy and James are great friends.”

“Lucy spends half the year at boarding school, and James is Kara’s friend.”

“I don’t need friends, I need to graduate.”

“And this is why we’re doing this.”

By this, Eliza Danvers had meant signing her eldest daughter up for an LGBT Support Camp, something that makes Alex groan whenever she thinks about the time her mother must have put into researching it.

Which is why even in the car ride there, Alex is still trying to argue it.

“Mom, I really don’t need to go to this camp,” she whines a little as she leans her head against the window, watching the California sun just begin to rise. 

Alex has to be checked in by nine in the morning, and the camp was a four hour drive. Which means they left far earlier than even Alex gets up to surf.

“Alex, I think it’ll be good for you. Find people you relate to.”

“Mom, just because other people are gay doesn’t mean I’m going to be friends with them.” She snaps it a little too harshly, and by the look on her mom's face, she’s gone from being a slight annoyance to grating on her mother’s nervous. 

But she’s still frustrated, and not wanting to go, so really this is all her mom’s fault. At least that’s how she continues to reason it, silently, in her head, for four more minutes before her mother speaks again.

“I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again, Alexandra. This camp is not just for gay youth, it’s for anyone within the community, and it’s to give you a safe space to feel more open about it, and hear others experiences. Besides many of the activities look enjoyable.”

It’s starting to become difficult to hold in her groan as her mother continues totally off more information on the camp as if she’s memorized the pamphlet. And at this point maybe she has.

“Your letting Kara go to space camp. I want to go to space camp.”

But she’s seventeen and her mother keeps calling it an adventure but it sounds more like torture and completely uncomfortable. Just because she was comfortable to tell Kara and her mother, and Vicky who by no surprise has dumped her flat on her face after some dedicated pushing on Alex’s part, does not mean she’s ready to tell the world.

“Kara is going to space camp for her first time, and you’ve gone the last four years in a row, Alex.”

“Yes, and I was supposed to be a counselor this year.”

“There’s always next summer.”

“It’ll be the last summer before college, I might not even be able to do it!”

“Which is why this summer it’s important you go to this camp.”

By now, Alex had jumped forward slightly, facing her mother with a glare, but with those last words in a very dramatic manner, she throws herself back into the seat. And with her arms crossed, she finds herself feeling like a typical teenager, angry at her mother for decisions. Not something she usually experiences, she’s never asked to go out to parties or been grounded from some fancy important dance like prom. So this is becoming a first for her. 

And like a typical teenager, she decides that the silent treatment is her best option, so for the last hour of the car ride, she keeps her arms crossed, one headphone in and eyes fixed on the road outside. Ignoring her mother completely had never felt so great.

\---

However, it did nothing, because one hour and one breakfast break later, they were rolling into the hell that Alex would be enduring for the next six weeks.

The sign is bright, and it states that it was founded only fifteen years prior. And much to Alex’s dismay there’s very little cell service and being in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, with not a single lab in sight had become very displeasing.

Space Camp was already better than this place and she probably won’t ever forgive her mother for forcing her into this.

\---

The check in process is about as obnoxious and annoying as Alex might have guessed before. She gets told that all of the older teens stay up in a cabin on the left side of the campus and that the younger ones (preteens to freshman year, as she learns) stay on the right side of the campus, and most of the important buildings are between them, and everything else goes back.

She gets a cabin key because apparently these doors are electronic and fancy and they don’t want anyone in the cabin that doesn’t want to be there. And though they’re “cabins” in reality they’re set up more like a mini dorm building on one floor, with just a cabin like outside. And that each cabin has four rooms connected at the end with a small common area. And the inside is quite modern, and that each room either has one or two roommates. Either two single beds, or one single and a bunk bed. She also finds out there’s only three ‘cabins’ and that she’s in Cabin C. 

The intake person can’t help but laugh at Alex’s grimace, especially after she finds out that she’s in a room with a bunk bed. 

Alex does find herself relaxing however when she hears that she’s the first one to check into her cabin.

“So if you wish you can take the single bed and watch the other two fight it out.”

“I’d rather be in my own bed, actually.”

“I see.”

Alex gives the blonde an eyebrow raise that hopefully comes off challenging, but instead it makes her smirk.

“It also seems you’re going to give me a hell of a time.”

By now Alex’s mother is in the corner, signing some last minute papers, including the papers for the nurse. She remembers trying to explain that six weeks without her depression medicines wouldn’t kill her, but the look her mother gave her had her shut up the next day.

She’ll just have to be the weird kid that disappears before breakfast every morning to take them, it’s fine.

But by now her mother’s completely distracted so she knows she won’t get a glare when she gives the blonde yet another small glare.

“And what do you mean by that?”

“Well, I happen to be your counselor for that Cabin, and of you for the next few weeks.” 

“Great.” And she can’t even hide the sarcasm in her voice, which much to Alex’s dismay seems to only spur the slightly older girl on. 

“I’m Sara, and as someone seasoned here with my three-year badge and everything, I promise you, you’ll get over it.”

Alex has her eyes narrowed one last time, just because this is in no way making her want to stay.

“Aren’t you a little young to be in charge?”

“Aren’t you a little old to be sassing your elders, don’t you know better by now?”

“Nope.”

“Then I suppose mine is the same answer.”

She goes to quip something else, but suddenly Alex feels an all too familiar hand on her shoulder, and her mouth closes, and she looks just a little too annoyed at her supposed mentor.

“Everything set?” Eliza has her entire attention on Sara so she misses the sour face that Alex has, but by the small grin that the blonde is presenting, it seems Sara hasn’t.

“Almost! I’ve given Alex her key and her room number, if she has any large bags that you two can’t carry just make sure to put a little tag on them and leave them over in that corner, we have a few of our counselors bringing them to the rooms for some of the kids who took buses here, so they can grab it.”

“That’s nice of you.”

“Of course, and I just need you to sign this last form that says you’re going to be picking her up and then Alex just needs to give me her phone, it’ll be kept safe until the end of each day, when they have recreation time, and then I’ll keep it in my room in the cabin.”

The lightning fast speed that Alex pulls her body away from the table, and lets her hand fall to her back pocket, might have broken a world record. 

“Um, no, I think I’ll pass.” Her hands are clasped around the small device protectively before she even speaks.

“Alexandra, you’ll get it back later. Honestly, stop acting like a child.”

“Mom, I need it.”

“For what? Is there someone you need to stay in constant contact with that you would need that for?” And the way she’s got an eyebrow raised has Alex realizing she’s got no argument for it, and that Eliza knows this.

“What if Lucy texts me? She got out of school last week.”

Alex doesn’t notice then, the small gleam that Eliza gets but she shakes her head. 

“If Lucy hasn’t texted you yet, I doubt she will before tonight, and even if she does, I doubt it’s urgent enough for you to have to answer it right away.”

Alex internally admits she’s lost even before she started, and with yet another bothered glance hands Sara her phone. 

“Great, I’ll keep it safe until rec time tonight. If you want to say goodbye to your mom you can now, or at the cabin. Your roommates should be checking in soon, and until then make yourself at home and after lunch, we’ll have a camp meeting so we can kick off the summer.”

“Awesome,” Alex replies with a voice dripping in fake enthusiasm and this time she does not miss her mother’s disapproving look. 

\--

Alex ends up saying goodbye to her mother just outside the doors, her larger duffel had a tag on it, and was promised to be brought down within the hour, her backpack and the smaller bag was in tow, and there’s no reason to have her mother help her set up the room. They were already provided new sheets for the summer, and from what she understands there’s very little that needs set up. 

She begs her mother one more time to let her go back home or anything, but her mother promises she’ll enjoy herself before she knows it, and Alex voices her disbelief.

But she still watches her mother leave, and she feels like she’s twelve again going to space camp for the first year, with misty eyes and a nervous stomach.

Except for this time, she’s not sad to be alone overnight, now that she’s older and their father is gone, she takes care of Kara, and sometimes, they go a few days with their mother in a lab out of town, and Alex spends many nights alone overnight.

No, this time she’s nervous because for once in her life she is not totally prepared for anything to come.

Alex takes a nap on the bed in hopes that when she wakes up she either finds out this all is a nightmare or ends up having fallen into a six-week long coma where she missed this whole thing.

\---

However, when Alex wakes up the last thing she expects to hear is the voice of the one person she’d actually been waiting to hear back from.

(Her only friend if she’s honest.)

The one and only Lucy Lane.

Lucy Lane who wears a smirk on her face, identical to the one they had at Alex’s surprise party when they were fifteen and Lucy flew out to come see her. The same smirk that lets Alex know, this has been planned from the start.

Alex rubs at her eyes because for a moment she’s concerned she’s hallucinating. 

She’s not surprised that Lucy is at that camp because of what the camp is, Lucy has been unforgivably bisexual since they were six years old and she came home to announce that she was marrying both Derek from the first-grade class, and Alex because how is she supposed to choose between both of them.

Lucy Lane’s coming out was more of a disaster because their father is horrible, and reacts in some of the worst ways, like sending Lucy to military school across the country in hopes that she will keep her priorities straight. Pun intended.

No, what was surprising was that Lucy was there at all. How had she gotten there?

“Come on Danvers, wake up and come hug me. And then let me tell you all the ways that I’m better than you at keeping secrets and how we pulled this whole thing off.”

Alex stumbles out of the bed faster than she’d ever admit to and engulfs her smaller friend’s frame. Taking in the only happy thing to happen to her all day. 

“What - how - wh - oh my god. Lucy, what are you doing here?”

“Um, I came for the super hot counselor we got, clearly.”

“Lucy!” Alex is shoving her away from the hug with a glare, though it doesn’t seem to be working considering the smile Alex still has. 

“I’m kidding, Dad had to be overseas all summer practically, and with Lois wanting to spend the summer before the wedding with Clark, apparently I was like cramping their style. I guess she and your mom got talking and was going to see if I could crash with you guys, but one story lead to another, and here we are. Surprise, surprise!”

Alex shakes her head in disbelief, running her fingers through her hair. Trying to imagine her mother, Lois, and Lucy all somehow cooperating long enough to pull this off.

“Well, I’m certainly surprised.”

“So was I, when I found out where we were going at first. Can’t believe you came out and it wasn’t because of me. We agreed that if you were to ever experiment it would be with me.”

“You said that.”

“But we agreed!”

“We did not.”

Alex is trying not to laugh, and rather look a little bothered that her mom essentially outed her to her lifetime best friend, but she can’t. Because for once today she’s happy in a genuine way.

“It was part of the marriage contract -”

  
“We were seven, Lane.”

“I don’t see your point.”

The banter feels like old times, and it doesn’t stop the whole morning. It’s later that Lucy informs Alex that she was told by Sara their last roommate had called and said they were going to be a late check in and should be there by dinner.

Things go smoothly for the rest of the day. Lucy’s a trooper who takes the top bunk because apparently the youngest sibling always got the bottom and for once in her life she’d like to be on top. In a non-fun way.

Alex tries to not remember that comment because it still makes her face become red enough to resemble the red on the bright rainbow sign out front.

Eventually, the ceremony passes, and they’re sent to relax in their rooms again. Alex is pretty sure they’re actually supposed to be meeting others in the hall, but Sara said they were all sitting at the same table at dinner anyway, so it’s fine if they all hadn’t introduced themselves to each other by then. 

(Lunch had been a cookout and they were allowed to sit wherever they’d like over campus, and Alex had insisted back in the room. Lucy only agreed to Alex to be a hermit for today though.)

It’s not until dinner that Alex realizes this trip is going to become a lot more complicated.

She’s late because the stupid nurse had wanted to meet her, and talk with her and make sure that Alex would be there before breakfast the next day. She had also said that because of the nature of the camp they always had a therapist and social worker on site as well. And Alex grew antsy and embarrassed just at the idea. 

She had gotten her weekly visits to bi-weekly back home, and this would be the longest she’d go without a session, but she did not want to even think about playing pseudo-therapy with some idiot that the camp hired, so she thanked her but said she’s pretty sure it wouldn’t be needed.

Which is why she was late, because the nurse was nice, and she really seemed to know what she was talking about but she just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible, but she didn’t shut up.

So now she’s late, and she’s hoping that Lucy saved a spot on the long bench for her sit at dinner. 

But when Alex gets to Lucy, spotted very easily by being the smallest at the table, she notices another small figure and that just becomes the tip of the Alex Danvers Bad Day iceberg.

Had she been in a better mood, she might not have all but marched over there, and tapped on the stranger’s shoulder.

The beautiful stranger's shoulder, with a dimpled smile and a cute little furrow in her eyebrow that conveyed how confused she is.

And Alex’s stomach swoops at that moment, and it’s only the reminder that this beautiful stranger is sitting in her spot that reminds her how to even formulate words.

With a blush and a moment of sputtering, she ends up able to talk. 

“You’re in my seat.” She tries not to let her glare falter, and or acknowledge the butterflies in her stomach as the stranger begins to smile a bit more.

“Sorry, does it have your name on it?”

“No, but you’re sitting next to Lucy, and this happens to be where I’m sitting, so you’re gonna need to move.” She gestures toward Lucy who literally couldn’t be looking more amused at the entire situation.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. That’s my roommate, so I’m gonna need you to move.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna, you see there’s a seat across from her, just sit there.”

She’s so quick with a response that it has Alex’s collected facial expressions contorting into somewhat of a shocked but annoyed expression, lips pursed and all.

“Move.”

The stranger levels you with a stare, but you refuse to back down, and before Alex even realizes it she’s back to a bright dimpled smile.

“Damn, Luce. You weren’t kidding when you said she’s territorial.” The stranger turns back to Alex, who has now stepped back to let her out, and stands up to be almost face to face with her, the height difference still pretty obvious. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to be nice to your new roommate, Danvers.”

(Alex does not admit to the spluttering that happens, or the way her cheeks flush, especially when Lucy Lane tries to tell her that’s exactly what happened, later that night.)

“Pft, what - I - How did you -”

“Lucy talks about you, a lot. You seem like good friends, better not leave me out of roommate activities.”

“I - What?”

“Maggie Sawyer, your new roommate. And apparently, the bigger one of us, considering I’m the one moving all the way across the table, even though you were the late one.”

Maggie’s walking away to walk around the table before Alex has even a chance to reply, which makes her huff when she goes to sit down. Already cursing this mystery person.

However, before Maggie gets to sit down, the three of them hear a voice calling out from somewhere down the way. Some girl from the other end. 

“Yo, Sawyer. Sara says to meet her over at the main cabin for something, and then you two can come back.”

Alex’s brow furrows, because what could she possibly be getting called to the main cabin for, it's just the main office. With Sara, no less. 

She doesn’t get to ask though because suddenly the smaller brunette has another grin on her face, and is throwing her paper plate out. 

“Well, would you look at that. Lucy, nice chat. And Danvers....see you in a bit.”

She’s off with a wink, and Alex is suddenly deeply engrossed in a strand on her shirt. Hoping her hair is hiding the blush that’s taking over.

(It doesn’t because Lucy gives her shit about it later.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @galaxydanvers. im highkey all about talking about this au.


End file.
